Abstract: The next generation of science and health care professionals need to understand the foundational concepts of science. While textbooks play a critical role in science learning, these books are not designed to meet the learning needs of diverse students, especially English language learners (projected as 1 in 5 US students by 2025). Instead science textbooks assume a one-size-fits-all approach to learning. Because science textbooks are often written 3 to 5 years above the intended grade level, it is almost impossible for students with emerging and intermediate English reading skills to comprehend and learn from traditional science textbooks. Because of this problem, teachers spend substantial time locating and adapting alternative texts, but this adapted content is often low quality and is rarely aligned with NGSS standards. The proposed Fast-Track project seeks to design and develop an interactive, physical science learning platform specifically for English language learners. At any time, students can read in English or Spanish at an appropriate level of difficulty and receive personalized support when they encounter difficult or unknown scientific language. Specifically, the Phase I project includes 3 aims: translating NGSS-aligned physical science (NGSS PS2A) content into Spanish (Aim 1); designing and developing a science learning game (Aim 2); and conducting user testing with students and teachers (Aim 3). The Phase II project will have 3 aims, including creating content in both English and Spanish to address 9 additional NGSS standards (Aim 4); designing, developing, and testing improved software features and science learning games (Aim 5); developing educator resources and conducting user testing with students and teachers (Aim 6). Successful completion of the proposed project will create knowledge about disciplinary textual processing and adaptive learning technologies and will support historically marginalized groups of students to enter STEM fields, especially English language learners and students with low reading achievement.